


i'll be the one to keep you, keep you at your best

by notthebigspoon



Series: pretty when you cry [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Tim's not really sure how he fits in with George and Javi's relationship. He feels like an intruder. </p><p>Title taken from The Last Thing On Your Mind by Lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be the one to keep you, keep you at your best

At first, Tim's not really sure how he fits in with George and Javi's relationship. He feels like an intruder. He'd bowed back as gracefully as he could when he'd noticed Javi was falling in love. He wasn't going to let his own warped needs and desires interfere with something that could be beautiful and long lasting. He'd tried to get over it, tried to give that up the way that he had given Javi up but it hadn't lasted very long. When he can't get what he wants, what he needs, it feels like he doesn't fit in his own skin.

It'd been stupid, going out to find it when he was so high strung he felt like he couldn't breathe and his skin was always crawling. The wrong person and this could end up all over the news, or he could end up hurt. But he'd needed it so badly and the only person he knew he could ask wasn't an option anymore. It'd been a relief, to get it even if it didn't feel right coming from someone that wasn't Javi. He'd been dazed when he went to the park that day, so much so that he hadn't noticed the tense and agitated look on Javi's face.

When Javi had approached him a few days later, told him to come over that night, that Javi and George would give him what he needed, Tim had said no. He'd said time and again he wasn't interfering with them. But then Javi had given him that look and made it an order and Tim had never been any good at resisting the orders Javi gave him. He'd whispered an okay and promised that he would be there that night. He'd shown up as promised.

They'd given him everything he needed and so much more. He hadn't expected them to keep him. He hadn't expected to want and need it so badly, someone who would care about him and want him even after knowing the worst parts of his personality.

But that doesn't mean that he knows what to do with being wanted. He doesn't know how to make himself available to this. He's nervous and uncertain, especially where George is concerned. He likes George, is friendly enough with him, but he's not so sure that George will want to share. But George is the one who suggests that he should go ahead and move into their house, and then he's the one who helps Tim move. He's the one who encourages Tim to tell Javi openly exactly what he wants, even going so far as to hold his hand, like that makes it easier for Tim to get the words out. He'll never admit that it does.

Sharing house space with them, though, he starts to learn more about the guy that had captivated Javi almost instantly. George loves movies and will spend hours on the couch, sometimes hanging off of it upside down, watching his massive DVD collection. He's seen My Big Fat Greek Wedding so many times that Javi rolls his eyes in disgust every time it's on, only to be shushed and informed by George that it is a documentary of George's people and is to be respected. Tim thinks they're both crazy.

Tim also learns that any time there's music in the kitchen, it means that George is the one who is cooking. He sings into spoons and spatulas, dances his way around the kitchen. He's listening to Enrique Iglesias today, swinging his hips as he mixes something that looks like it contains chocolate and makes Tim's mouth water. Tim scoots past him, dunks his finger in it and tastes. Brownie batter. He beams. George thwaps his hand with his spatula and Tim pouts but then he's being drawn into George's arms. He's singing, Rhythm Divine, and swinging Tim around the kitchen.

When the song ends, they're interrupted by clapping and a quiet laugh. Tim leans into George, head on the man's chest, glancing over his own shoulder. Javi is leaning in the doorway, a warm smile on his face and a softness in his eyes that makes Tim blush and press his face into George's chest. George's chest rumbles with his own laughter. He shakes his head but then smiles when he feels Javi pressing against his back. They're both so much bigger than he is. It's ridiculous how safe it makes him feel, pressed up between the two of them.

“You two looked like you were having fun.” Javi murmurs, tipping Tim's chin until he can kiss him before kissing George.

“Tim is a batter thief.” George announces, smooching Tim and turning back to his brownies as another song starts.

Tim blushes, sits down in Javi's lap with an arm around his neck. “I couldn't help myself. It was chocolate and it looked like it tasted good and it _did_ taste good. Like, really good. I could eat just the batter.”

George doesn't answer, starts singing along with his iPod again and Tim gets comfortable in Javi's lap, head resting back against the older man's shoulder while Javi uses his free arm to check his email on his phone. It's oddly soothing, the domesticity that Tim had never thought he was capable of having. Because the things he needs, the things he can't do without, they're not the central marker of this relationship. It's something special, something they give him, something that is protected.

Their relationship is the two of them watching George sing and dance while he cooks or quoting the movies he loves word for word. It's watching Javi read books on the FBI and take notes, always ready just in case he decides to take the plunge and go for it before he passes the age limit. It's Tim reeling off answers to trivia for crosswords that the other two are filling out, or naming songs based off a few words that they give him.

It's going out on dates together to weird restaurants that George insists on trying despite Javi and Tim's doubts and protests. It's Javi sighing and insisting he's dating teenagers because they have their shoes on in bed or their clothes are thrown all over the bedroom. It's Tim insisting on doing the dishes or the laundry because he says they don't do it right and their clothes don't feel right because they don't use the right fabric softener.

It's a million and one things that shouldn't work together. _They_ shouldn't work together, living and loving as three just shouldn't work. But it does, and Tim has never been more grateful for anything in his life.


End file.
